Romance at the Burrow:
by A Brilliant Moron
Summary: Heh, I'm not to great at summeries .. BUT, I'll do my best. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione are left at the burrow alone ... I wonder what'll happen?
1. Default Chapter

[Disclaimer]: I am not the creator of the Harry Potter Sequels. J.K Rowling is. Kay? Good.  
  
[A/N]: Okay, this is my VERY FIRST fan-fic .. SOOO, if it's not all that "wahoo-ish", then please forgive me. I fully intend to do a better job, later on. Thanks!  
  
Harry woke to a loud banging noise, coming from his door.  
  
"Bloody Hell! WAKE UP!" Came Uncle Vernon's voice from the other side of the door, "Someone's here to see you!"  
  
"Who would be coming to see me?" Harry thought, as he got out of bed, and clumsily threw on a clean pair of cloths. As he opened the door to his room, he was greeted by a very red-faced Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Yes?" Harry said coolly, "Who's here?"  
  
"It's those red headed . FREAKS! Again!! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE THEY DOING HEAR?!" Uncle Vernon screamed, spraying little bits of spittle everywhere. Before Uncle Vernon could say anything else, Harry bolted down the stairs to greet the Weasely's.  
  
"RON!" Harry said happily, as he shook his best friends hand, "How're you?! I had no idea you were coming! Why didn't you send me an owl? I'm SO glad you're here! Where's Hermione? Is something -"  
  
"Geez Mate, could you possible tone it down a notch?" Ron said, a grin coming over his face, "But I'm glad to see you as well. Oh yeah, Hermione is at the Burrow with Ginny, and Mum. We'll be leaving for there, soon. You just need to gather up your stuff .." Ron trailed off. Harry wasn't really paying attention, he was too busy thinking about all the fun they'd be having. School was in a couple of weeks, they had a lot of time to kill.  
  
Harry was about to ask how they'd be getting to the Burrow, when a thought of horror struck him. "What if Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia don't let me go ." He said out loud, more to himself, then anyone else.  
  
"Of course we're not going to let you go," Roared Uncle Vernon from the other side of the room, "That's an INSANE idea. The fact that these freaks even DARE come to my home again . it's . INFURIATING!" Uncle Vernon's face had now managed to change 3 whole shades of red. His fat face was shaking with fury. "I DO NOT know what makes these freaks think that they can just come BARGING into my home, and ask for you!"  
  
"Ah, Good Sir, we did not just "barge" into your home. We knocked on the door . THEN we barged into your home." Mr. Weasely said, a grin crossing his face. "Now, if you don't mind, my children, Harry, and I shall be leaving as soon as Harry has his things."  
  
"But . But . PETUNIA!!" Uncle Vernon spat. Aunt Petunia came running into the living room.  
  
"W-what seems to be the matter, dear?" Her voice sang, as she entered the room. When she saw who stood before her, her posture went rigid. "Oh. I see. What's going on here?" She asked with a sharp tone.  
  
"They're going to take Harry with them, again! Didn't that freak Wizard say that he wanted Harry to stay here for the summer? I was having fun with his solitary confinement!" Uncle Vernon said, smiling.  
  
"Well, George, Fred, will you please go and get Harry's things, we'll be leaving soon." Mr. Weasely said, ignoring both Uncle Vernon, and Aunt Petunias fits of protests. "I assure you, Harry will be plenty safe at our home. Trust me. I'm glad to see that you're finally taking an interest in the boy's well being."  
  
"Taking an interest in his 'well being'?" Uncle Vernon began, "It's not HIM I'm worried about! It's us! I don't know what that Wizard will do to us, if he finds out that we let Harry run around with you . people!"  
  
"I'm sure Dumbledore will be fine with this. I assure you, he will not do anything to harm you, or your family. I will notify him about Harry's where- abouts tomorrow." Mr. Weasely said, smiling. "Ah, George, Fred, you've gotten his things. I think we'll be off now. Nice seeing you again Mr. and Mrs. Dursely." Mr. Weasely said, on a final note.  
  
"Bye!" Harry yelled, as he grabbed his broom, and headed out the door. "This is great!" Harry thought to himself, as Mr. Weasely strapped Harry's chest to his broom.  
  
"We'll be flying there." Said Mr. Weasely. "We should arrive in no time." 


	2. Sleep:

[Disclaimer]: I am not the creator of the Harry Potter Sequels. J.K Rowling is. Kay? Good.  
  
[A/N]: Sorry for not writing in a bit, I've had a minor case of writer block. that or "writers stupidity", I'm not exactly sure. Well, anywho, hopefully you'll like this chapter. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
It was almost dark when Harry and the others arrived at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was waiting patiently at the table when they opened the door, and she immediately sprung up to hug Harry as soon as she saw him.  
  
"Harry Dear! How've you been?! Have those horrid muggles been treating you better?" She said, suffocating him with her tight embrace.  
  
"Er. not really. I'll live, though." Harry said, trying his best to get free of Mrs. Weasley's overly tight grasp.  
  
"Well don't just stand there boys! Help Harry get his things up to Ron's room!" She said dismissively. George, Fred, and Ron all sighed and lifted his trunk up the stairs. Once in Ron's room, Ron flopped down on his bed, and closed his eyes.  
  
"We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow, Mate." Ron said, yawning.  
  
"We do? What's happening?" Harry said, lying down on the cot next to Ron's bed.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione is coming, and Mum, Dad, Fred, and George are all leaving for Diagon Ally."  
  
"Why do Fred and George have to go to Diagon Ally? They're out of school." Harry said, sleepily.  
  
"Well, turns out that they made up enough money to buy a small joke shop right in the middle of the Ally." Ron said, standing up to change into his night clothes, "I have no idea how they got all that money. When Mum found out, they got in a horrid row. She said she'd kick them out of the house if they went through with it. Luckily, afterwards, she felt bad for it. So, they got to stay."  
  
Harry smiled. He was happy for Fred and George, and even happier that no one knew who had given them all that money. Harry was still unsure how Mrs. Weasley would react if she found out that it was Harry who had given up all his winnings to Fred and George. "R-ron, are you still awake?" Harry said, sitting up slightly so he could see him. Ron's mouth was half open, and his eyes closed. "Guess that's a no." Harry lay back down, and closed his eyes. He knew tomorrow would be a good day. He smiled as the thought of together with all of his friends again clouded his mind. "Harry, are you going to get up, or do I have to pull you out of bed?" Came Ron's voice from the other side of the room. Harry sat up, rubbed his eyes, and looked around.  
  
"W-what timeizt?" Harry said, sleepily.  
  
"11:00! I've been trying to wake you up for hours!" Ron said, moving back across the room to sit on his bed, "I mean, bloody hell Mate! You sleep like rock."  
  
"Heh, yeah. I guess you could say that." Harry said, standing up to change into his regular clothes. "Um. Ron? Where have my clothes gone?" He said, looking around for them.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Mum took them this morning. She's probably out to wash them."  
  
"Well, what the bloody hell am I supposed to wear, then?" Harry said, only half kidding.  
  
"I guess you'll have to wear some of my clothes." Ron said, digging through his dresser drawer. "Ah, here's something that might fit you!" Ron handed Harry a green t-shirt, and a pair of dark blue-jeans which were faded at the knee.  
  
Harry reluctantly put them on, and to his surprise, they fit nicely. "Well then, I'm happy about this!" Harry said, looking at himself in the mirror. "Has everyone left yet?"  
  
"Yeah," Ron said heading towards the door, "You just missed em'. Hermione's here too. Dad went to pick her up early this morning. She's unpacking in Ginny's room. Shall we go visit?"  
  
"Sounds good." Harry said, smiling. Something about seeing Ginny again made Harry happy. He realized over the summer how much he really did like her, and he couldn't believe that he'd ever liked Cho. "Well, let's go." Harry said, pushing Ron into the hallway. "Lead the way, I've never been to her room."  
  
"Follow me."  
  
[A/N]: Cliff Hanger! Wouldn't you just LOVE to know what happens in Ginny's room? Well, you and I both. Lol. Sorry that this chapter was so .. Blah. Hopefully the next one will be a bit better. REVIEW!! 


End file.
